In the past, extended suction sets were typically made of rigid material, such metal, and, as a consequence were heavy, costly and sometimes difficult to insert into a container of paint or other material to be sprayed. Other forms of extended suction sets typically utilized a steel draw tube extending into the paint reservoir or container, with the draw tube connected via a relatively limp, flexible hose to the pump. When the steel tube-flexible hose type extended suction set was to be moved, it was found necessary to coil the hose and provide for means to support it (and the steel draw tube) in transit, typically requiring extra cost support structure or else ending in an awkward handling situation.
The present invention overcomes shortcomings of both the rigid and the hose type suction sets by providing a preformed suction hose having a predetermined geometry but still being flexible for ease of insertion into the paint reservoir while also maintaining a low weight and cost. Such a preformed resilient hose still suffered from the deficiency of undesirable movement while the pump was in transit. It was found that the unrestrained hose would move away from the pump and undesirably contact nearby surfaces, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, when the pump is moved after painting, such contact would mar the freshly painted surface. To avoid such undesired results, the present invention further includes at least one hook or other retainer to restrain an intermediate portion of the hose from moving away from the pump. When the pump is to be put into operation, the hook is preferably detached from the hose, releasing the hose for movement with respect to the pump to allow insertion in and removal from the paint reservoir.